


Deku's journey to the number 1 hero in japan and in volleyball

by meeeecah



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, He's really good, Izuku plays volleyball, Karasuno still has the third years, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Shiratoriza still has the third years, also tendou, and frost (a random quirk i made in one for all, better than ushiwaka, blackwhip - Freeform, float, ushiwaka and izuku are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeeecah/pseuds/meeeecah
Summary: What if Izuku never went to Aldera Junior High?  What if Izuku lived in a community where only quirks people were in. What if he played volleyball and became friends with the powerhouse Ushiwaka? What if Izuku had a reputation in Junior high as the best volleyball player? This is the story of how Izuku became the number 1 hero and number 1 volleyball player in JapanI suck at summaries
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Deku's journey to the number 1 hero in japan and in volleyball

Midoriya Izuku has gone through a lot through his life, quirkless discrimination, hope, villans, and everything in between and one thing in that in-between is volleyball. Midoriya had a hidden volleyball in his room where he just tossed the ball up and down for hours upon hours hoping to play with someone again, then suddenly a miracle happened.

"Class," Eraserhead aka Shota Aizawa said, "Today we're gonna play volleyball with no quirks, people these days think that quirks are everything and could fix any problem, humans became too reliant in quirks," said while squinting at Bakugo and Midoriya," the rules will be handed out, I expect you learn how the rules of volleyball in thirty minutes.

Midoriya Izuku or hero name Deku (I'm gonna write Deku since his name is easy to write) beamed with excitement while smirking, he took the paper full of the rules and threw it away in the trash.

"Midoryia, I know you're the most powerful in the class but you shouldn't act too cocky, remember, we aren't allowed to use our quirks!" said while gathering the class's attention.

"Yeah!"

"Midori don't act cocky because I have really good balance!"

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you FUCKING NERD!"

Deku just smirked even more and said, "I'm not usually this cocky but I'm gonna wipe the floor with whichever team I go up against."

Stunned by this cocky remark, the class just got more fired up.

\----------------------

"Alright class here is the teams and the first matchups

Midoriya  
Uraraka  
Asui  
Ojiro  
Shoji  
Mineta

vs

Bakugo  
Mina  
Todorki  
Ilda  
Koda  
Momo

"HA! DEKU WE'RE GONNA FUCKING CRUSH YOU"  
"Yeah," said Mina loudly

Ilda while not usually condoning this behavior also said it to teach Midoriya a lesson to not to be too cocky

While Koda, Momo, and Todorki not even bothering to say anything.

Meanwhile with Deku's team

"Hey Deku," Uraraka said energetically, "we got this!"

"Y-yeah," Deku said while blushing due to Uraraka being so close "J-j-j just leave it to me!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEKU!"

'Big mistake Kanchan'

"Just watch and learn," Deku muttered, "Time to teach them a lesson eh?"

Deku won the coin toss and picked serving first.

Walking up a few steps behind the line, he slowed his breathing, closed his eyes, and put the ball in his face. Deku suddenly opened his eyes when the whistle squeaked, taking a few moments to steady himself and threw the ball upwards.

'A jump serve!" Everyone thought, even Eraserhead was surprised

Deku proceeded to lunge his hands backward while lowering himself for a jump.

Then he jumped, he jumped so high people thought for a second he had white wings.

He hit the ball and he hit it so hard it was right beside the line before anyone can react.

"Still got it!" Deku exclaimed.

"What"

"The"

"FUCK"

Said the entire class in shock.

"DID HE UNLOCK ANOTHER QUIRK, OVERPOWERED BASTARD, ANYONE ELSE SEE THOSE WHITE WINGS!" said Mineta screaming.

"Wait a second I remember him now! Sero yelled gathering everyone's attention including Aizawas, "He's one of Shiratorizawas wonder duo!" surprising everyone, "Shiratorizawa never lost a single set when they were around!"

"That's me!' Deku said while grinning to ear to ear, "Me and Ushiwaka never let Shiratorizawa lose a single set in our Junior High Careers! So Kanchan wanna call it quits?"

"NO DAMN WAY I'M GONNA LOSE TO DEKU," refusing to quit, but before Bakugo knew it, Todorki, Momo, Mina, Ilda, and Koda left.

"COME ON ASSHOLES DON'T LET DEKU SCARE YOU!"

"Bakugo, detention now."

"Tch"

"So..," Deku said, "Anyone wanna see me set, spike, and block?"

Everyone shook their heads 'no' in fear of Deku's skill.

"Do I get full marks for this assignment," Deku asked Mr. Aizawa, "Errrr yes, Midoriya," still in shock.

"Okay gotta do some studying guys! Cya later!"


End file.
